


Shall We Dance?

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Natalie and Nick celebrate their 35th wedding anniversary.





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Shall We Dance?
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1999  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Natalie arrived home to see her husband grinning at her. She immediately knew he was up to something.

"How about some dinner and dancing tonight?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. 

"Sounds wonderful. Let me take a quick shower and change." 

"How about I join you?" he asked with a wicked twinkle in his eyes. 

"I'd love it, but we'd never make it out to dinner and I'm starving. How about a raincheck?" 

"Okay. You're right." 

Natalie headed upstairs slipped out of her clothes and into the shower. A few minutes later she dried herself off and dressed. When she went downstairs she saw that her husband had changed his clothes as well. 

He took one look at his beautiful wife and smiled. She hadn't changed much over the last thirty-five years of marriage. Her chestnut colored hair was now kept just below shoulder length and was straighter. He liked the bangs she'd worn for many years now. She was as vibrant now as she was back when they'd fallen in love with each other. She'd kept her figure over the years, even with raising two wonderful children. 

She studied her handsome husband, seeing that his hair had turned a light gray over the years, but it looked good on him. He was still as active as always. He as good looking now as he had been when she'd fallen in love with him. He hadn't let the last thirty-five years affect his figure. 

"You look beautiful, Nat." 

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said with a grin. 

"Shall we go?" 

"Yes." 

  

Natalie and her husband arrived at the small private club they'd joined. It was a restaurant that had a few special events throughout the year. It was on top of a tall building. They had dancing every Saturday night. 

They were greeted by name and shown to a table right by the small wooden dance floor. They also had a beautiful view out the window of the sparkling city below them. 

They ordered a drink and waited for the band to start playing. They talked as they waited. 

As soon as the band started he held out his hand which she quickly took, and led her to the dance floor. 

On the floor they danced as only true soulmates can. The love flowed through them as they moved in perfect sync. They were graceful and seemed to move without effort. They didn't care who was watching them as they were dancing for their own enjoyment. 

"Nick, thank you for thirty-five wonderful years and for our two beautiful children." 

"Nat, I owe it all to you. You gave me what I'd been searching forever for. These last thirty-five years have been the best ones of my entire life. " 

Nick and Natalie danced until the musicians took a break. At which time they returned to their table to order appetizers and their main course. 

The music started again while they were waiting for the main course to arrive. Nick once again led his wife out to the dance floor and they danced until their food arrived. 

They loved being with each other and it showed. Natalie had never seen Nick so much at peace as he had been for the last thirty-three years. 

They enjoyed their dinner, and dessert. 

They danced until the band quit, then left for home. 

  

Back home, Natalie wrapped her arms around Nick's body and kissed him, deeply, passionately. He eagerly responded and swept her up in his arms. He carried her to the bedroom. 

They proceeded to help the other out of their clothing as they continued to kiss. Their often kids teased them that they acted as if they were still on their honeymoon, which they took as a compliment. 

Nick kissed Natalie as he slowly lowered her to the bed. She hungrily returned his kisses, loving the feel of him pressed close to her. 

They made mad passionate love before falling asleep in each others arms. 

The end. 


End file.
